Beautiful Girl
by otaku911
Summary: Wherever he is, the only person in his mind is only her.


_Beautiful girl, wherever you are  
I knew when I saw you, you had opened the door  
I knew that I'd love again after a long, long while  
I'd love again._

_You said "hello" and I turned to go  
But something in your eyes left my heart beating so  
I just knew that I'd love again after a long, long while  
I'd love again._

_Refrain : It was destiny's game  
For when love finally came on  
I rushed in line only to find  
That you were gone._

_

* * *

_

9:00 am. London.

I was sitting at a restaurant, waiting for Aoi and some rich girl whom grandfather wanted me to meet. Of course, a stupid excuse of his for the expansion of the company, yet I agreed upon meeting her so that I would not hurt the people back at S.A., who were dear to me and whom I call my friends.

More importantly, I would never want to hurt her.

The dearest and the most beautiful person in the world with whom I never deny of loving.

My dearest Hikari.

Well, yes, there I was sitting at the restaurant near the glass window, when suddenly I saw a girl with long dark hair and a figure just like her. I continued looking at her, then suddenly, she glanced at me and -_  
_

"**Hikari?**"

Yes, there she was, looking at me. Then, she flashed her smile which made my heart skip a beat, and went away. I ran after her, yet as I opened the exit, all I see was pitch darkness. Everything disappeared, and then I fell.

I fell… and I fell… and I fell. Endlessly.

-0-

"**Kei-sama!**"

I suddenly blinked, well, accurately speaking, woke up. Aoi woke me up. Thank goodness it was only a dream that Hikari disappeared forever. It was still 6 in the morning.

"**Kei-sama, please prepare yourself. You'll be meeting with the daughter of the heir of the Johnson group. We'll leave at exactly 8:30.**"After that, Aoi went away.

I did what I was expected to do. I prepared myself for the day; I took a bath, ate my breakfast and the like. I finished early and it seemed a pleasant day, so I took a stroll in the garden for some fresh air.

While in the garden, I suddenly felt a presence around. I prepared for an impending attack, and then I saw a movement at my right. I checked on it, and I caught the sight of a girl with long dark hair who was running. I ran after her, hoping that it was her, and shouted whom I thought it was.

"**Hikari!**"

I finally caught up with her, grabbed her hand and made her face me, and I saw that she was scared and puzzled at the same time.

But it wasn't her, much to my disappointment.

"**Kei-sama, is there something wrong?**"

Aoi suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and seeing us both, he asked, "**Are there any problems with her? Has the new maid offended you in any way?**"

"**No, it's my entire fault.**" I said. Turning towards her, I apologized for my impertinence. "**I'm very much sorry for causing you too much trouble.**" Then I went straight towards the car, followed by Aoi, leaving the maid standing in confusion.

-0-

As we reach our destination, along the way, nothing was on my mind except her, Hikari. I kept remembering everything about her; her laugh, her smile, her lovely face, and her way of caring about me…everything. Yet it's as if my mind was playing me; I've been seeing her face everywhere. But I don't want her out of my mind. I actually longed for her.

-0-

We arrived at the meeting place at exactly 9 am at some restaurant, and I sat near the wide glass window. While waiting for the other party, I looked at the people passing by. Then, a particular person caught my attention.

It was a girl with a long dark hair. Déjà vu? Maybe, but it felt different compared to the dream.

I stared at her, when suddenly, she looked at me and our eyes met. My eyes widened with surprise and joy, for it was the same eyes which I longed to set my eyes upon. She then flashed the same smile which made my heart skip a beat. All of the sudden, she walked away.

I rose from my seat and just as I leave the restaurant, Aoi, who had just finished ordering our food, attempted to stop me and asked "**Kei-sama, she'll be arriving in a couple of minutes. Where are you going?**"

All I said was but a word.

"**Everywhere.**"

-0-

Well, I don't want to be followed, so, to be sure, I walked out as fast as I could. I went outside the restaurant, until I finally caught the sight of her walking amidst the crowd.

I ran, and I ran, and I ran after her.

Suddenly, she turned right to a corner, and I followed. I thought I had lost her again, and I was willing not to get her out of my sight. Then, I finally saw here again, so I ran towards her. Just as I reached out my hand to hers, she hurriedly crossed the street. I withdrew my hand for a while when a motorcycle passed in front of me. And then I followed her to where she was heading, the park.

I called out to her. "**Hikari!**"

She turned around and faced me. With her face ever so cheerful, she smiled and called me. "**Takishima!**" Oh, how good it felt when she called my name. It's as if the angels are singing a heavenly hymn.

Yet I composed myself and asked her, "**What…how did you find me and how did you get here in London?**"

She replied, " **I was suppose to say 'I was only accompanying my friend with her** **shopping', yet, considering that you asked me, I guess it's alright to say, 'I came to fetch you', or something. As to how I found your exact location, it will remain a secret.**"

"**What if I won't come back with you?**"

"**Then I'll just have to drag you back with me to Japan**" she replied.

I was amazed by her determination just like before, and she continued, "**For me, SA is like a family. Without you…it would never be the same, Takishima.**"

With that, I could not hold myself any longer. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her so that she would not escape. Well, she didn't even try, and I'm happy for that.

"**I'm so sorry, Hikari, if I ever hurt you, all of you. I don't want all of you to suffer under my grandfather's orders because of me…**"

Hikari shook her head and said, "**Please don't worry about that anymore, Takishima.**"

It may be inexcusable act of mine, but I just couldn't resist any longer. I locked my lips with hers and treasured every moment being with her. I guess I was overjoyed of her right in front of me.

We broke apart and I stole a kiss from her and said, "**Let's go home.**"

With glee, Hikari agreed and we went away from the park hand-in-hand.

-End-

* * *

_Whenever you are, I fear that I might  
Have lost you forever like a song in the night  
Now that I've loved again after a long, long while  
I've loved again._

_Refrain : It was destiny's game  
For when love finally came on  
I rushed in line only to find  
That you were gone._

_Beautiful girl, I'll search on for you  
'Til all of your loveliness in my arms come true  
You've made me love again after a long, long while  
In love again  
And I'm glad that it's you  
Hmm, beautiful girl._

_Beautiful Girl_

_By Jose Mari Chan_

_

* * *

_

Well… here we go! Sorry it's a bit OOC and messy. I first planned to post it by Valentine's Day, but decided not to for unknown reasons. Anyways, it is fanfic based on the song "Beautiful Girl" by Jose Mari Chan. Oh yeah, other fanfic… I should update it already so I can start a new one… oh, yeah; this is my gift for my friends… (Fin-chan, belated happy birthday! And Ofe-san, advance happy birthday! Teehee!)


End file.
